The present invention relates to modular deck tiles which are formed with a plurality of slats. The modularity comes from the fact that the dimensions of the deck tilesxe2x80x94at least, the width of the deck tilesxe2x80x94may be buried by the simple expedient of choosing the number of slats which will be utilized. The deck tiles of the present invention are double-sided; that is, they may be turned over if they are damaged or weathered.
Many people prefer the use of slatted deck tiles, or at least the appearance of a slatted decking, in many decorating circumstances. For example, many people prefer a slatted flooring or decking on a balcony, as opposed to a concrete floor, or a floor on which tile or carpet is laid. Same holds true for decks and porches of the sort that may be built at the front or rear of a house, at a certain level above the ground. A particular use for slatted deck tiles is in gardening, where a walkway or patio may be wished to be built, or decking around a poolxe2x80x94whether in-ground or above-ground.
There are many advantages to the use of slatted decks, not the least of which is that there is no tendency for water to collect on the deck. This may lead to a longer life, particularly when wood is used, as rotting is less likely. The use of slats also permits, in circumstances, the application of a vivid imagination whereby slats of varying colours may be placed either in a pattern or randomly.
In any event, many opportunities present themselves for the use of deck tiles, and especially in gardens, for patios, and for balcony flooring.
Of course, each circumstance where a deck tile may be used is probably different than the next circumstance, as to the dimensions of the overall area to be tiled, and perhaps even as to the smoothness or regularity of the surface on which the deck tiles are to be laid.
For example, a balcony floor would generally be quite smooth, as would the area where a patio is to be built. On the other hand, in a garden, or a walkway through a yard, the terrain may slope, and it may be somewhat uneven. Modular deck tiles in keeping with the present invention will accommodate at least a modicum of unevenness, due to the flexibility of the structural tubes which hold a plurality of slats together, or due to the flexibility of a poppet connector between adjacent slats, all as discussed hereafter.
Thus, there is a certain flexibility in at least one direction, whereas there is substantial rigidity in the other direction of each modular deck tile in keeping with the present invention. The flexibility is across the width, the rigidity is along the length of the deck tile. Moreover, the width of a modular deck tile in keeping with the present invention may be modified at will, as will be discussed in greater detail hereafter.
Typically, modular deck tiles of the present invention comprise a plurality of wooden slats. However, they may be manufactured with slats of other material than wood, and the precise choice of material is of no particular significance.
However, the typical choice of wood is advantageous for two reasons: first, the wood which is used may be scrap wood, because each individual slat is not very large, and there remains a large supply of scrap wood from the building industry, the freight industry, other industries where materials are shipped and stored on skids, the cooperage industry, and the like. The other particular reason is the aesthetic attraction and appeal of wood, which may have a natural colour, or which may be painted or stained through a very wide variety of colours and finishes.
A typical modular deck tile in keeping with the present invention will generally be square, but not necessarily. If square, typical deck tiles in keeping with the present invention will have dimensions of approximately 50 cm to 75 cm per sidexe2x80x94usually, about 60 cm per side. However, each slat will have a length of 50 cm to 75 cm, and a modular tile may comprise as few as two slats and as many as ten to fifteen slats. Thus, a modular tile might be manufactured, or adjusted, so as to have dimensions of from 10 cm or 15 cm up to 50 cm to 75 cm wide, by 50 cm to 75 cm long.
A previous patent issued to the inventor herein is Spiers U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,798, issued Sep. 2, 1986, and its cognate Canadian Patent 1,174,026, issued Sep. 11, 1984. Each patent teaches a modular building component comprising a plurality of slats, an exposed bore and a cooperating plug for joining modular building components one to the other. There is no contemplation of the change of size of the modular building components; and in the only practical embodiment of those modular building components the elongated members are joined to the flexible tubes passing through them by being stapled thereto. This results in a stretcher which has only one side, because the stapled side cannot be placed upwardly for reasons of security and safety, and because over time the staples tend to rust and discolour the material of the elongated members.
Burke U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,273, issued Jul. 13, 1993 teaches an overlay brick deck system where a plurality of bricks or brick-like members are placed over a supporting slatted wooden deck.
Snear et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,467 issued Jun. 2, 1998 teaches an inter-connectable modular deck member which may be used in decking, flooring, roofing, and so on. Here, mateable connectors are formed integrally with construction members for connecting successive deck members to form a deck assembly. Each modular construction member includes a gutter portion and a groove portion, which may be joined together to form a substantially water-proof structure.
Marriott et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,362, issued Aug. 8, 2000 teaches a plastic tile and trough assembly which is also used to cover wooden decks, the plastic tiles are screwed onto the deck in a manner so that the screws are isolated from water. A series of troughs is provided so as to prevent water from reaching the wood of the deck beneath the plastic tiles.
Ezydeck Pty, Ltd. WIPO Publication WO99/36638, published Jul. 22, 1999, teaches a decking tile in which a plurality of slats is received in a side-by-side manner. A plurality of apertures is provided to receive connector means by which the slats are connected to the decking tile, and connectors are provided around the periphery of the decking tile for connecting it to other decking tiles. The tile is divided into a plurality of portions which are connected one to another by a plurality of membranes, and each portion is removable from the tile upon severing the membranes which surround it.
In a first embodiment, the present invention provides a modular deck tile which comprises a plurality of slats that includes a first slat and at least a second slat, and at least two flexible tubes.
The plurality of slats are arranged in parallel relationship, and each of the slats is spaced apart one from the other. Each slat has first and second side edges, and top and bottom edges.
The first and second side edges of the slats have at least two passages which are formed in parallel spaced apart relationship. Each of the at least two passages is equal distance from each of the top and bottom edges of each of the slats, and each of the at least two passages may receive one of the at least two flexible tubes. Thus, each of the at least two flexible tubes extends through a respective one of the at least two passages of each of the slats.
Each of the flexible tubes is laterally deformed in the region between each pair of slats, so that the crosswise dimension of each of the flexible tubes is greater than the diameter of each of the passages formed in each of the pair of slats. Thus, the slats are each secured in place as a consequence of the lateral deformation of the flexible tubes.
Also, each of the flexible tubes has first and second ends, and each of the flexible tubes has stop means at each of its first and second ends.
Typically, each of the slats of the modular deck tile of the present invention is of rectangular cross-section.
Each of the flexible tubes is laterally deformed along its length by crimping the tube at pre-determined points.
In a particular variation, the flexible tubes are crimped at at least one position in the region between each pair of slats.
In another variation, each of the flexible tubes is crimped at two positions in the region between each pair of slats.
The stop means which is provided at each of the first and second ends of each of the flexible tubes extends beyond the first side edge of the first slat and the second side edge of the terminal slat at the other side of the deck tile, respectively.
Indeed, in another variation of the present invention, each of the first and second ends of each of the flexible tubes may be longitudinally deformed so as to provide a stop means at each of the first and second ends of the flexible tubes.
Other manners in which the stop means may be provided is by swaging each of the first and second ends of each of the flexible tubes, or by flanging each of the first and second ends of each of the flexible tubes.
Typically, but not necessarily, each of the first and second ends of each of the flexible tubes has stop means chosen from the group of stop means consisting of self-threading flat-head bolts, self-threading countersink bolts, and tapered plugs.
Also, of course, each of the first and second ends of the flexible tube may otherwise be laterally deformed so as to provide a stop means at each of the first and second ends of the flexible tubes.
In that case, the stop means situated at the first and second ends of each of the flexible tubes is formed by crimping each of the first and second ends of each of the flexible tubes.
In a second general embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a modular deck tile which comprises a plurality of slats including at least a first slat and at least a second slat. The slats are arranged in parallel relationship, and each of the slats is spaced apart one from the other.
Each of the slats has first and second side edges, and first and second ends.
Each of the first and second side edges has at least two apertures which are formed in opposed parallel spaced apart relationship. Each of the at least two apertures are equal distance from each of the first and second ends, and each of the at least two apertures in opposed first and second edges of adjacent slats has coupling means received therein.
Those coupling means comprise cooperative male and female connecting members that are received in the apertures in opposed first and second side edges of adjacent slats.
The male connecting member in one of the at least two apertures of the first slat is adapted to engage the female connecting member in a respective opposed one of the at least two apertures of the second slat which is adjacent to the first slat.
Accordingly, the connecting portion of each of the cooperative male and female members of the coupling means is disposed between each pair of slats.
Typically, each of the slats is of rectangular cross-section.
Each of the coupling means may comprise a poppet connector.